1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an armrest for a door or a door lining of a motor vehicle, with an internal crash element.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 1 655 007 discloses a vehicle arm support having a cellular structure with intersecting vertical walls forming openings between one another. The cellular structure is covered externally by a flexible filling material that extends as far as an outer shell of the vehicle arm support.
DE 10 2011 101 574 A1 discloses an armrest for a side door of a motor vehicle. The inside of the armrest has an energy absorption element designed as a folding structure. The energy absorption element can absorb impact energy on the side door in the event of an impact on the vehicle in the transverse direction of the vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to provide an armrest on a side door or on a door lining of a motor vehicle that permits an absorption of load in the event of a side impact on the vehicle to protect vehicle occupants from increased force peaks.